Different
by g3nesis1
Summary: Katy has always been different. Ever since she was a little girl. When she is attacked by vampires, they find out how different she isAddicting. What will Blade do, once he finds out about her? What will he do.. when he finds out she may become a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

--Different--

Katy sighed heavily, pulling her book bag farther up her shoulder. It was a cold night; one that would freeze anyone and anything if they stood still for just a second. It had to be passed midnight. 'God,' she thought. It was the only thing she really hated about college. So much goddamn homework and class work. She knew it was bad when the janitor in the library already knew her by name.

She sighed heavily; it was hard learning to become a C.N.A. Very hard. She bit her lip, walking to the bus station. She hoped the bus would come by soon, usually she walked home but.. Tonight there was something in the air that felt different to her. Something she couldn't quite place, but it was there.

She let out a small breath, which could be seen in the frigid cold. She shivered, rubbing her hands together trying to keep warm somewhat. She looked to her watch as it blinked '12:37.'

"Great.." She said. "Not a lot of sleep, tonight." She complained quietly.

She sat on the bench and closed her eyes just for a moment, yawning. She opened her eyes slowly and jumped. She swore she saw someone running passed her. She blinked her eyes and figured it was just her mind playing tricks on her again. That happened a lot.

She pulled her arms around herself, laying her head on her shoulder. She was so tired. She yawned again. She shot her eyes open, hearing a voice that seemed to echo in her head.

"Hello?" Her eyes scanned over the seemingly empty darkness. Her heart started to race. Who was out there? Was anyone out there? She bit her lip and kept close to the light, hoping that the bus would get there soon. "Come on, hurry up.." She said through her shivering lips.

Her eyes scanned over everything, looking for some motion. She nibbled on her lip, hoping it was nothing. There had been a lot of things happening around here, some things she really didn't understand. A few students have been going missing in the passed year, and she hoped that she wouldn't become one of them.

She snapped her head behind her. "Whose there?" She yelled, taking a few deep breaths. Her heart was pounding against the inside of her chest. Laughter echoed through her ears. "Oh My God," she said, dropping her stuff. "Whose there? Leave me alone!" She screamed.

The lights flickered on and off, scaring her even more. She turned and started to run, never looking back. She could hear the footsteps behind her. No! She wasn't going to kidnapped! No way.. She ran faster and faster, but the laughter in her head just seemed to grow louder. The feelings running through her body seemed to intensify, no matter what she did.

She ran to one of the buildings and knocked on the door. "Please, help me!" She yelled, banging on the hard wood. "Someone, help me! Let me in!" She screamed--still no answer. Nothing.. They weren't going to let her in! They thought she was crazy.

She started to run again, giving up on the buildings. They would never let her in. Tears were rushing down her cheeks, her heart beating so fast it was like a hummingbirds song. "Help me!" She screamed.

She turned her head for just a moment and bumped into someone in front of her. She dropped to the ground with a thump. Without even looking up, she said, "Please, help me! Someone's chasing me!" She then looked up into the man's eyes.

"Oh, I know.." A maniacal grin raced across his cheeks--a smile that could only be given by the Devil himself. Right then, she knew what he was.. He was a vampire. She backed away. "No! Leave me alone!" She screamed as he pulled her up from the ground and threw her into one of the walls of an alleyway.

She hit the wall with a crack and fell to the ground, her mind disoriented.. Barely able to move.

The vampire grinned widely and bent down over her, sliding his hands up and down her slim figure. Other vampires surrounded her, she could feel them touching her. Their cold skin, their touch.. It was horrifying.

The first vampire ripped her shirt, exposing the petite breasts being held by the white bra. She tried to scream, but nothing came out.. She couldn't breath. The vampires roared as they picked up her wrists and bit into her for their midnight meal. The others bit into her breast and her neck.. What a lovely feast.

Blood was dripping down their throats, making them want more.. More.. And More. It was so much better than the other humans, she was different. She was.. Delicious. They were captivated in her blood, drawn into her crimson liquid.


	2. Chapter 2

He growled as he slowly unsheathed his sword, watching the four vampires feast on their meal. He jumped from the roof, throwing the katana in front of him. He smiled as the blade shot through one of the vampire's head, ashing him almost immediately.

The three other vampires shot their heads up, roaring at him.. They wanted her! They wanted to finish in peace. Maybe, in pieces.

He rushed towards them, the katana out to catch their flesh-ready to chew through them. Only seconds passed as three out of the four vampires were killed. The fourth was running for his pathetic life as the dark figure reached to his side, grabbing out a silver stake from his thigh. He grinned and threw it up in the air, doing a round-about kick and sending it flying through the vampire.

He landed and sheathed the blade of the katana quickly, pulling the gun from the holster on his side. He walked up to Katy and slowly took off his glasses, showing the dark eyes that focused on her wounds. She was bitten.. She would turn eventually, and he would just have to do the same thing he did tonight.. To her. He bent down and pulled her head up, looking down into her big blue eyes.

"H-help me.." She whispered. "P-pl-please?" He closed his eyes and put the barrel of the gun to her chest. "Pl-please?" She cried.

He pushed the barrel of the gun into her chest, trying not to think about it. But, he knew something… was different. Any other human with four bites would have been dead already.. Would have been one of them already. His eyes narrowed as he looked down into hers.

"Pl-ple-ease.." He heard her heartbeat, it was even still beating strong. He sighed, letting his head hang from his shoulder. "Whistler won't like this.." His voice was deep and angry as he picked her up into his arms.

She was bleeding.. A lot. He needed to rush, or she probably wouldn't survive the night. He didn't know if she would anyone, but he really didn't care either way. He was ready if she turned.

Katy closed her eyes, letting her head fall back. She was too weak, too scared. She could feel her heart pounding through her whole body, but she didn't know how long that would last. The darkness washed over her as she fell limp in his arms.

* * *

"Blade!" King yelled as he walked into the building with Katy in his arms. "What the hell are you doing? She's been bitten!"

Blade didn't say anything as he placed her on the bed. "…Fix her up."

King cocked an eyebrow as Abigail came behind him. "Fine. Whatever.. Don't listen to me." He shrugged and started to work on her. He turned to Abigail who had given him the 'anti-dote' and nodded. "Let's hope it works.."

Abigail nodded and followed after Blade. "..It's not like you to bring home strays." Abigail teased, watching Blade place the katana on the table.

Blade said nothing.

"Oh, come on.. Blade. There has to be a reason."

He turned, his eyes burning. "..I'll kill her if I have to, Whistler." He turned back to the window. "…But something is different about her. She'd be dead already if she was normal."

Abigail nodded. "Good point." She turned around and walked back to King and the girl. She had lost a lot of blood, but her heart was still going strong. King had already given her the 'anti-dote.'

She sighed heavily. "…What do you think?"

King shrugged. "Hell if I know."


	3. Chapter 3

_Her eye-lids fluttered. Where was she? She opened her eyes, looking around. The harsh wind was throwing her hair all over the place, whispering in her ear. She took a deep breath--a chill washing over her. Her heart raced.. What if they were coming back? What if they were going to hurt her again? She actually never thought that vampires existed, but deep inside her soul.. In the back of her mind, she knew they existed. _

_She pushed herself up from the cold ground, what felt like asphalt as her eyes scanned over everything. She could feel something here.. She knew it! She turned and started running, the streets being lit up as she did so. People were surrounding her, their fangs out and ready to pierce her skin. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed._

King had left the room for just a moment, getting some clothes from Abigail. She looked about the same size as her. He wondered if the girl would wake up, and what exactly would they have to do with her? He opened the door and looked to the bed where she was, just a minute ago and sighed. "Fuck me.." She wasn't there.

"He-h-help me.." A small voice, almost like a desperate whisper came from behind the bed.

King dropped everything he had and rushed behind the bed, seeing her sprawled across the floor crying. He bent down next to her, trying not to scare her. She had went through enough.

"N-No! Le-leave me alone!" She said, seeing him trying to approach her. She pulled back and punched him in the face, throwing him to the floor.

King was surprised.. Very surprised. "Hey! Hey! I'm trying to help you here!" He said, rubbing his cheek. He sighed and stood up again, looking down on her. She was scared out of her wits. He understood why. "Listen.. I'm only here to help you." He said, in a calmer, more clear voice. "I'm King.."

Katy looked up to him, still shivering. She looked into his eyes, and all the way down his body. He didn't look like a vampire.. He didn't.. act like one? She bit her lip and wiped some of her tears from her cheeks. "I'm K-Katy." She said, holding her knees to her chest.

King smiled. "..Katy." He sat beside her, trying not to scare her anymore. He really didn't like getting punched in the face, oh no he didn't… He took a deep breath. "You don't need to worry about anything.. You're in a safe place. Okay?" He looked to her bandaged wrists, neck and chest. "…Would it be okay if I checked on your wounds?" He asked quietly. As he awaited her answer, he stood and grabbed more bandages and gauges.

She swallowed hard and pushed herself up from the floor painfully, sitting back down on the bed. She looked back over to King as he approached her and nodded.

He smiled and took one of her arms, cutting the bandages from her arm. His eyes widened.. "What the--?" He ran his fingers over her wrist, which only held a huge scar. That wrist was healed completely. "…Wha--?" He reached over and started cutting away at the bandage.. He didn't know exactly what to think. He cocked a brow, seeing that the other wrist was healed as well. He took a breath and placed his fingers on his temple, rubbing it slightly.

Katy looked to him, then down to her wrists. Her eyes widened as well. 'Oh, God.. It's happening again.' She thought. She put her hands up to her neck and tore away the bandage, showing just a scar as well. But, it was still very painful.. Her whole body was in pain. She sighed heavily, and closed her eyes laying her head back.

King put the bandages away and watched her for a moment, his eyes narrowing. He had never seen anything like that.. In a human anyway. Blade was right. She was different. "I'll be back in a bit to check on you, okay?" He said, putting the clothes by her bed. "..These are for you. I think they might fit. I'll be back later."

Katy tightened her eyes shut and turned her back to him. "Okay," she said quietly tears running from her eyes.

King let out a breath and closed the door behind him, heading off to search for Abigail and Blade.

* * *

"She's healed.. Completely.. The only one I haven't checked is the one on her chest.. But, I am sure its as healed as the other ones." King said.

Blade cocked a brow, his arms crossed over his chest looking over to Abigail.

"I don't think she's human." King continued.

Abigail sighed. "..Well, what the hell is she than? She has a heartbeat. Her body temperature is 98.6 degrees. She's not a vampire."

King shrugged. "..You think I know?"

"Well, you just don't know anything do you?" Blade commented, a smirk on his face.

Abigail grinned. "…Why don't you ask her?"  
"Um.. Lemme think, 'cause she scared shitless!" He told them. "It's not like I can go up to her and ask.. 'What the fuck are you?'"

Blade sighed, dropping his arms to his side. "Then, I'll find out."


	4. Chapter 4

Katy took a deep breath clenching her fists tightly, forcing the shivers that danced across her body. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, which were now a bright red. An overwhelming feeling washed over her, stronger than any pain, stronger than any desire.. It was… she didn't know what it was.

She looked up just as Blade entered the room and slowly pushed herself up from the bed, backing away and putting her back to the wall. Images shot through her head, sounds.. Words. _The thirst… always wins. _Her eyes widened as she looked into his sunglasses that hid his dark eyes. Her breath was rapid, but her body was languid. She could hear heartbeats, breathing sounds, and almost everything around her.

She backed away just a bit more as he stepped forward. "Who are you?" She asked fear obvious in her voice.

"I could ask the same question. Or better yet, what are you?" She could feel his stare and it was hard, dangerous, but yet almost familiar in a way.

"I-…" She paused. "I don't know anymore. These things keep happening! I can't explain it!" She cried. The heartbeats in her head grew louder and louder, throbbing through her head like someone was taking a sludge hammer to her forehead. Painful images, painful sounds. She fell to her knees and looked up as Blade stepped forward, his shadow overpowering her.

She blinked, her eyes going in and out of focus before it all went black. _The thirst always wins. Always wins… The war never ends, always wins. Never ends. _She screamed and opened her eyes again. She was on her feet again, panting and Blade was right in front of her, scratches on his face. His eyes were closed and his head slightly tilted.

She backed away. "Always wins…"

Blade looked to her, not knowing what truly happened at first.. But then… "Always wins." His eyes shot forward. No fucking way. He raced towards her and grabbed her collar, pulling her closer looking into her eyes. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He screamed.

"Blade!" Abby yelled. "..You're scaring the hell out of her."

He threw her to the ground and backed away as Abby and King came running up beside him. King cocked a brow, looking to his cheek as it healed and then back down to Katy, who seemed terrified. Her eyes were still that bright red. "Well…" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What did you find out.. Or.. Could you find out anything with your subtle way of approach?"

Blade looked over. "She's of Vlad's kin." He turned around and walked out with a stunned Abby and King left behind.

"What the fuck?" King looked back down to Katy, up to Blade. "But I thought… He was -- She is… Fuck me sideways."

Abby looked down to Katy, stroking her head. "Hey.." She said, sitting in front of her to look into her eyes. "It's okay."

"N-no its not. H-he's going to try to kill me. I know it.. I can just.. Just feel it.." She put her hand to her stomach and closed her eyes, feeling that tingle on the inside of her cheeks and the rumble in her stomach. "I- I can't.. breath.."

"He won't hurt you." Abby looked back up to where Blade and King had left the two alone. "He only wanted to find out who you were."

"I don't even know." She said. "These dreams.. These.. Feelings. These visions. Why can't they just all go away?"

"I don't know." Abby answered truthfully.

Katy looked up into Abby's eyes. "…Why is it that I feel like I know all of you? That.. Man… He frightens me; and I just can't shake it. I've been here before. In this place, near you… Near him… I've fought him and I don't remember! Why!"

"I don't know." Abby answered again.

"Please… just kill me." Katy cried. "Please!"

Abby wrapped her arms around the crying girl; holding her tight. Blade had scared her shitless, but why..? He just went in there to talk to her, but she knew how he "talked" to people. But there had to be another reason. Was she really of Vlad's kin? Only one way to find out.

* * *

Sorry it took so long.. I hope it doesn't suck.


	5. Chapter 5

Katy had finally fallen asleep in the arms of Abby and she laid her down, back on the bed and pulled the white covers over her. She backed off and stood in the doorway. She turned her head slightly to see King coming up behind her.

"How is she?" He asked, his eyes leading to the small girl curled up on the bed in front of them both.

"Blade scared the hell out of her. She said things that even I don't understand." She looked away from her and back to King. "Do you think Blade is right?"

King shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know. I am sure we can find out, though." He walked towards the trash can quietly, knowing there were still blood-soaked bandages in them. He picked one up carefully and headed back towards Abby. "Let's go find out."

Abby followed King; he had gotten pretty smart in this business. Since everyone but Zoe was killed by that bastard, they had to learn to adjust and King, well, since he was at the base most of the time, he was given the burden of research since they didn't have any time to get anyone else involved, nor did they want to.

He walked towards the lab and grabbed a tube, pulling a piece of clothe from the bandage, putting some chemicals in it, and sealed the tube. Only a few minutes later they were looking at the blood through a microscope.

"Okay," King said. "We only have a little bit of Vlad's blood left, but its enough to tell. I guess." He turned and placed a slide of Vlad's blood next to hers. "Holy shit."

"What?" Abby said, stepping behind him.

"…Blade was right."

"I always am." The voice slipped from behind the lab area as he stepped forward, his sword in hand.

Abby looked into his eyes. "What are you going to do with her? What are we going to do?"

"You're gonna stay here, I'm gonna go… talk to her again." An almost wicked smile traced up Blade's face as he turned and headed back towards her room. He stepped into the doorway and looked to her as she laid on the bed. She looked like a normal girl when she was sleeping, a normal human being. He stepped closer, his footstep sounded like thunder in her ears.

Her eyes shot open and she threw herself to the corner of the room, seeing Blade in there already. "What do you want!" She screamed. Her eyes flashed a warning she wouldn't give again. There was a strength that was making its way through her veins that she didn't understand, what the hell was happening to her? "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She yelled again, closing her eyes.

Blade froze for a moment, his dark eyes behind the sunglasses narrowing almost piercing her soul -- if she even had one. He took one step closer to her and she inched back towards the wall. "I know who you are and I know what you are. You're not human…"

She opened her eyes slowly, her body still curled into a ball. "Leave me alone!" She said though her voice was now nothing but a whisper. Tears made their way down her cheeks. "I CAN'T PICK WHO I AM!" Her voice went in and out of a deeper tone, a more threatening tone as well. "I can't pick.. Who I am… or even what I am. KILL ME IF YOU WANT TO! I don't give a shit anymore!" Blade was surprised at her sudden burst. She stood, her body still clinging to the wall behind her. "You killed my father, and now just because I am of his kin, you want to kill me too. I'm not like him. I'm not human, but I am not a vampire. I am nothing, just a shell. Leave me alone! KILL ME IF YOU WANT TO!" She sunk back to the floor. "You should have let them kill me. It would have been better. So when I did turn," she looked up. "You would have had any mercy… You would think I was just another one of them. Of those scum that runs through the night like rats." There was a long pause. "I hate you… God, I hate you."

Blade had unsheathed a part of his blade and he stepped closer. "I get that a lot." He reached down and pulled her up by her wrist. "I will kill you, if I have to. Don't give me a reason, because I will not hesitate. Understand?"

Her eyes flashed and she swung at his face with a roar, causing him to drop her. "Get the fuck off me."

He stepped back and watched her for a moment. "Just remember that." He turned to walk out of the room when he heard a window break. He snapped himself around to watch her land on the outside of the building and run in the night. He growled and rushed to the window. Blood was dripping from the shattered glass and he watched her limping off.. She wouldn't get far and with a wound, the vampires would soon find her.

He turned to see Abby with a hateful look in her eyes. "Good job, Blade. Good job."


End file.
